1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinal correction device for correcting the spinal column of a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a person's spinal column is corrected by a chiropractor, for example, correction is made by employing displacement to the vertebrae by use of his hands to adjust the position of the vertebrae.
There is also a method in which a spinal column correction effect is achieved by stimulating the erector spinal muscle segment that supports the vertebrae constituting the spinal column by chiropractor's hands, which activates the contractile force of the erector spinal muscle segment.
For example, in a case where a transversospinal muscle of an erector spinal muscle segment has been fully stretched as a result of spinal distortion, this method imparts a motion that repeatedly pulls the muscle to an even further stretched state, inducing activation of the contractile force of the transversospinal muscle.
According to the transversospinal muscle thus subjected to contractile force activation, the spinal distortion is resolved on its own, achieving spinal correction.
Now, development of a spinal correction device that achieves a self-correcting effect of the spinal column by activating the contractile force of an erector spinal muscle segment as described above without depending on a specialist such a chiropractor has been long awaited.
In order to activate the contractile force of a specific erector spinal muscle segment using a device and to achieve a self-correcting effect of the spinal column similar to that achieved by hands of a specialist such as a chiropractor, repeated motion must be properly imparted to a specific area.
That is, precise adjustment of the relative positional relationship between the user and the spinal correction device is required. The structure of a positioning mechanism device for such adjustment becomes complicated, and such a device tends to be large in size.
The present invention was developed in light of the above circumstances, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spinal correction device that is small in size, easily assembled, and capable of simply correcting the spinal column.